I'm not going anywhere!
by E.I.W.ninjette
Summary: Basically it's YET another love story. haha Not nearly enough of those, huh? But never the less this is my first attempt at writting an Inuyasha fanfic, so it would be AWESOME if you guys would R&R! ;p
1. Chapter 1

_When everything around you falls apart, who will be the one beside you, helping to build it back up?_

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of rustling leaves. He reached his arm out blocking Kagome from walking ahead.

"Hey!"  
"Kagome hush."

A twig snapped.

"Stay here."

She did as she was told and stood there. Shippo climbed on Kagome's back.

"I sure do miss Miroku and Sango," said the adorable little kitsune.  
"Me too, Shippo. Me too."

Miroku and Sango had gone a different route to see if there was any sign of Naraku. After that last battle he disappeared with no trace to follow. Kagome had a flashback of the battle where Inuyasha was nearly absorbed and snapped back to reality.

"INUYASHA!"

She ran into the woods after him, Shippo hanging onto her for dear life.

"I hope this isn't a trap..."  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"  
"Oh no..."

She stopped to see Inuyasha holding a dead pig over his shoulder.

"Gotcha somethin. And I thought I told you to stay back there!"  
"I'm not leaving you. You're injured!"  
"Feh! Nothing can hurt me!"  
"You might think you're ok Inuyasha, but you're not! You need to lay down and rest!"  
"Rest is for the weak. Besides, I don't need you running around acting like my mother or something!"  
"Well, SORRY for caring!"  
"I'm FINE Kagome."  
"Well, maybe _you_ would care more if I were Kikyo!"  
"Why are you always throwing her in my face?!"  
"Forget it..."  
"No. I'm not going to forget it this time Kagome. Why are you always throwing Kikyo in my face?"  
"It's nothing."

She wiped her eyes before tears could fall. Inuyasha's voice calmed down to almost a whisper.

"Don't cry Kagome, geeze."

She had tear dampened cheeks and was confused about the sudden change in Inuyasha's attitude. He dropped the pig and wiped a tear from her eye. She hated to admit it, but it felt so nice when he showed his softer side. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. Shippo turned a light shade of pink and stood there with his arms behind his back and eyes to the ground, kicking dirt.

_'Why does she keep bringing up Kikyo?' _thought Inuyasha.

**Meanwhile... **

SLAP

"Lecherous Monk!"

Miroku rubbed his face with closed eyes and a grin.

"Ah... The simple pleasures in life."  
"I don't even know why I came along with you!"

Sango's stomach rumbled and her eyes dropped.

"Sango, my dear, you're hungry."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her tummy. Kirara mewed.

"I _am_ hungry... we've been searching for Naraku for days."  
"You stay here and I will find you something."  
"I don't want you to wander off by yourself. It's way too dark and, who knows what's out there? Besides, I can get my own food."  
"Why, Sango, are you showing me affection?"

She turned bright red and froze, but only for a moment.

"No. Of course not. But if something happens to you, I won't have anyone to help me in battle, not that I really need help..."  
"I see..."

Miroku walked ahead. Sango looked up at the full moon through the trees and sighed. Saving Kohaku had to come before anything else. Before friends, before sleep... before Miroku... She sighed again.

_'Someday brother, we will be together again...'_

That night she had a dream.

_She was standing alone in the dark, when suddenly Kohaku appeared facing the other way. She called out his name. Nothing. She called it again and again. She started crying. _

_"Kohaku, why won't you answer me?!"  
__"He's mine now, stupid girl," she heard a distinct voice hiss.  
__"Naraku! GIVE MY BROTHER BACK TO ME!"  
__"You can have him... when I'm through with him."_

_Naraku laughed wickedly. Kohaku didn't move but was floating farther and farther away. Naraku's laughter was booming and echoed in her head. She covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut trying to block him out, but couldn't. _

_"NO! Come back! Don't go! Please!"_

_Suddenly he stopped and disappeared. It was silent and she fell to her knees. He reappeared about 10 feet away. When she stood and reached for him, he hurled his katana at her and it went straight through her abdomen._

Miroku was hovered over her shaking her to wake up.

"Wake up! It's just a dream. It's a bad dream! Wake up!"

She woke up in a cold sweat.

"Miroku..." She threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder, "We have to get him back! We have to..."  
"We will. I give you my word."  
"It was such a terrible nightmare. Kohaku... killed me..."

She reached over her shoulder and touched her back, near where her scar was, and closed her eyes.

"I'm a failure."  
"No, Sango. You aren't a failure. Not yet."  
"I have to get him back. That is my number one priority."  
"It has to be."  
"I cannot afford to put anything in front of my brother."  
"When we get him back..."

Miroku paused overcome with a sudden sadness.

"...Can we finally be together?"

She blushed and turned her head down. He pulled her chin up.

"...please...?"

The soft plea crushed her.

_Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a lot more written, but I want to make sure you like it before I post anymore! lol Please R&R. Constuctive criticism requested! Hopefully- more to come! . ._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Inuyasha! You're burning the pig!"  
"We'll then you do it!"  
"Fine! If you want something done right, do it YOURSELF!"  
"Feh. You're supposed to do it anyway."  
"And what is THAT supposed to mean? Is it because I'm a WOMAN?!"  
"Exactly."  
"Inuyasha?"  
"What? Oh no..."

He braced himself.

"SIT!"

He slammed into the ground.

"Why does she do this to me?" he whined.  
"So stupid..." Shippo said shaking his head as Kagome stormed off leaving the pig on fire.

Shippo took a bucket of water and poured it on the pig and his tummy rumbled.

"Inuyasha's so stupid. That was going to a really good pig too."

Inuyasha clunked him on the head and a huge knot swelled.

"Which direction did she go, you little runt?"

He pointed right as he feel that direction. Inuyasha could smell her, but he just had the urge to hit Shippo. It made him feel better about his station in life. Kagome's scent was sweeter than anything he'd ever smelt and could not be regenerated. He walked towards her scent and found her sitting on a boulder next to a waterfall. She was soaked, thinking he couldn't catch on to her crying.

"I know you're crying Kagome. I smell the salt in your tears."  
"Leave me alone Inuyasha. Please."  
"I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"You've been crying. I have to make you feel better."

He dove into the water and started doggy paddling over to her. She knew he could swim just fine and that he was just trying to make her feel better. She smirked at the gesture. He climbed up the boulder and sat next to Kagome and shook off, getting her even more soaked. She wiped the water from her face.

"Gee, thanks Inuyasha."  
"Now tell me what your problem is."  
"I don't have a problem. I just want to be left alone."  
"You're crying."  
"Sometimes girls just need a good cry."  
"Why are you acting like this? Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?"  
"Why do you want to know so bad?"

He froze.

"I don't... I just thought you needed someone to talk to."  
"Uh huh."

She lowered her eyelids and cut a glance at him. He froze again and blushed.

He looked down and admitted, "I worry about you Kagome."  
"Why? ...I'm not Kikyo..."  
"You're right Kagome. You're not Kikyo..."

She looked at him still frowning, but with wide eyes. He deeply gazed into her chocolate brown eyes, smirked, then turned his head to look up at the stars.

"You're better, and we all know it."

_'Why is he acting so different?'_

**Meanwhile...**

"Sango...?"  
"Yes Miroku...?"  
"I really would like an answer..."  
"... I can't answer you yet."  
"So you _have_ at least thought about it."  
"Of course I've thought about it. Thousands of times, even. I want to be with you. There. I said it. But..."  
"But?"  
"I don't know that I ever can be."  
"Why not?"  
"I have to get Kohaku back."  
"In the meantime you can't be with me?"  
"No. Because I failed him, I must suffer."  
"I see... that is a treacherous road you have chosen."  
"Because I am focused?"  
"Focused, yes. But alone. You are punishing yourself over something that you had no control over. Your brother is the most important person in your life, true, but the longer you go down that path alone, the faster you will lose sight of everything around you. You don't have to do this alone. You have me,"

Her eyes suddenly became beady.

"...and I will do everything in my power to get him back for you," he stood rubbing her behind.

SLAP

"My face is becoming immune to your hand."  
"You can't go 5 minutes can you?"  
"Nope. Not even 2."

Her voice could be heard over the trees.

"growl Why do I even bother?!"

Kirara mewed.


End file.
